The present invention relates generally to a field of user interfaces (UI), and more particularly to improving a user interface that displays successive warning messages. A warning message is a discrete unit of communication transmitted by a source for consumption by an intended recipient. In a digital systems environment, a warning message is typically an open dialog box that is presented to a user on a display of a computing device.
Typically, a UI of a computing device incorporates warning message handling and warning message displaying elements to communicate important information to a user. Warning message displaying elements are software objects that are incorporated in a UI and allow displaying of important information such as warnings, errors, or other warning messages on a display of the computing device. Warning messages that are displayed on a computing device can be closed only by specified, pre-determined user input. The user input can be for example, an OK button at the end of the warning message box that a user can interact with by using a pointing device (press the button).